Hades (Riordan)
|actor = Steve Coonan (''The Lightning Thief)|alias = The Rich One Pluto (Roman mythology) The Big Three (with Zeus and Poseidon)|personality = Stern, unforgiving, fatherly,with a sense of humor|occupation = One of the Big Three Lord of the Underworld God of Death and Wealth|alignment = Good|affiliations = Olympians|goal = Defeat the Titans. Make Percy give him his Helm of Darkness by bargaining Sally Jackson Raise Nico as the hero of the Prophecy Stop Kronos and his army.|home = Underworld|family = |powers = Leadership Necromancy Ferrokinesis Geokinesis Umbrakinesis Pyrokinesis Terror inducement Shapeshifting}}Hades is one of the supporting characters of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus book series. He is the God of the Underworld, father of Hazel Levesque, Bianca and Nico di Angelo, eldest son of Kronos and Rhea, and brother of Poseidon and Zeus, and is specifically, an uncle of Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson, and the great-uncle of Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase, and Luke Castellan History Before the Series Over the centuries, the Olympians moved west. During World War II, Hades' demigod children were fighting against Zeus' poseidon. The Oracle predicted that one of the children would either perserve Olympus or raze it to the ground. The gods swore on the River Styx to not father any more children. However, because Hades already had two demigod children, Zeus ordered Hades to take them to Camp Half-Blood. Hades refused in fear of his son and daughter would turn against him or be killed. In retaliation, Zeus attempted to kill the di Angelo children, but Hades protected them but he could not protect his lover, Maria. He wished to bring her back from the dead, but he was stopped by Alecto. Hades also cursed the Oracle of Delphi to be trapped forever until he and his children were respected as heroes. Shortly after Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase encountered the satyr Grover Underwood, Hades somehow discovered that Thalia was a demigod child of Zeus. Still extremely bitter at his brother for murdering his lover Maria, Hades sends the most terrifying monsters of the Underworld (including all three Furies) to destroy her. The quartet could have escaped from the monsters, except for the fact that a bloodthirsty Cyclops in Brooklyn stopped them, so that the monster army could catch up. The Cyclops chained Thalia, Luke, and Grover in the air to direct the monsters in their direction, but Annabeth managed to save them by stabbing the Cyclops in the foot. Once the quartet reached Camp Half-Blood Hill, Hades' infernal army finally caught up with them. Thalia told her friends to run to safety, while she, in an act of selfless heroism, fought Hades' army on her own. Zeus took pity on his daughter, and to prevent her soul from going to Hades, Zeus transformed Thalia into a pine tree, just as Halcyon Green had predicted to her. ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians'' ''The Heroes of Olympus'' Trivia *Hades is the only God of the Big Three to not break the oath. Category:Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters Category:The Heroes of Olympus characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Mythology characters Category:Greek characters Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Book characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Immortals